gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Between Time and Space
Battle Between Time and Space is the video game adaptation of the series of fictional books made by Pauly of In-Verse in 2011-2012. It stars of what is considered by the writer as the "First Spurious ever", Arsene Fellion. This game adapts the four stories: Spurious: False Warrior, Shooting Star, Mischievous Fate and Judgement and Armageddon. Gameplay TBA Story TBA Characters ''Spurious: False Warrior'' *Arsene Fellion: She used to be a normal girl, however after many experiments by her crazy father Blacket and his ally, Dr. Gallahand, resulted her in having earth powers, she's a serious, temperamental, and hot-blooded woman who wants to do the right thing. *Android-A (Adriel): A Gynoid with high speed capacity and is very serious in personality, very prone to be quickly angered. She obeys word-by-word her bosses' orders. *Android-B (Beat): An Android with strong power and is more laid back than Adriel. He is the unworried one that likes to piss off Adriel but with good intentions. *Blacket: The Main antagonist and Arsene's father, he is the one that hired Gallahand to make his daughter 'unique' and powerful enough to meet his ambitions. *Remi Landers: Remi is one of the Servants of Blacket, a water elemental warrior who hates those who are not beautiful. *Dr. Gallahand: Blacket's assistant and insane doctor who wants to bring back the Androids that went rogue and is the one who made Arsene into a spurious. *Corbin Fellion: A man with mysterious origins and possible relative of Arsene given his surname, he is a very strong warrior. *Maria Serrat: A police who is a friend of Arsene and wants to arrest Blacket for all the crimes he has done in the past, she has a very friendly yet dangerous personality. ''Shooting Star'' *Kain Stevenson: A warrior that beats all his limits despite having a prosthetic arm, he's calm, collected and asocial with everyone. Considered as a Marvel on the battleship by his squadron, attacks with chi energy, he uses his energy for projectiles, and more speed based attacks. *Makina: A girl and a traitor of the Squadron, she wants nothing but peace. However she is a strong combatant and can defend herself. She joins Arsene. *Naga: Kain's and Boomer's Superior, he has a very haughty personality. Even as far as hating others of what he does. *Boomer: Kain's best friend, he is also known as the more goofier of the two and tends to forget something. ''Mischievous Fate'' *Gloria Stevenson-Fellion: The original heroes' daughter is a very cute girl that scares and sneaks at the first impression, however, she is a very heroic girl at heart. *Felix "Blu" Carmine de Santa Carolina ''Judgement and Armageddon'' *Alisa Carmine de Fellion *Rod Clause the Second *Alex Faustus *Marina *Cecilia Vermilion Trivia *Originally the project was an average and bad fiction fanfic, but later diverges and eventually turned into an original project of books instead. *The characters appeared in crossovers before this game was made. Like Gloria and Blu in Neo Freedom X Part 2. *The game will change names and some of the origins of the characters in respect of the book due to some sharing names and being a remastered adaptation. *Also the game will suffer a change in the first book story ending due to it being a 'Gainax' ending in nature. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Work in progress Category:Article stubs Category:Sonikku Aensland